


The Purpose

by auriga



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auriga/pseuds/auriga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else is a jar really good for, anyway? Evolution-R spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Something very silly that I came up with while chatting with lunaoh on LJ. Oh, although it's a crackfic, there are some pretty big spoilers for Evolution-R, so be warned if you haven't yet seen the series! This takes place around/after episode nine.

As the group began to clean up the campsite before continuing to Taforashia, Lina noticed Ozel approaching, an intense expression on her face. The sorceress immediately dropped her tent pegs to focus on what the other had to say.

"Everyone," Ozel said calmly, "Master Rezo has something important he wishes to share."

Pokota jumped forward right away. "Did he finally remember how to revive Taforashia?" he asked eagerly, while the others also gathered around.

She didn't answer. Holding forth in one hand the gleaming jar that housed Rezo's very soul, Ozel moved her other hand to the top and gently grasped the lid. There were gasps all around. Was she going to release the soul? The morning birds ceased their chirping, a hush coming over the whole forested area as anticipation surfaced.

Ozel removed the lid. Gently, she dipped her hand into the soft light emanating from the jar.

Unable to help himself, Zelgadis swallowed the lump in his throat and leaned forward. This was different than the other times. Rezo definitely had something substantial to give them. His concentration narrowed on Ozel's hand, slowing withdrawing from the jar. This was it...He stepped even closer to get a better look at what she would show them...

"Hey!"

His vision was suddenly cut off as a red and gold beast lunged at the jar. Then he corrected himself: They were two beasts, known as Lina and Gourry.

"Damnit Gourry! I saw it first!"

"No way! It's mine! Ow!"

"I can't believe you stuffed it in your mouth, Jellyfish! You're not even gonna share?"

"You wouldn't share with me!"

"What was it?" Pokota added to the sudden clamour. "Gourry, did you just eat Rezo's wisdom?"

Amelia scratched her chin in confusion. She was sure she'd caught a glimpse of the object before her two friends had snatched it, but could it have actually been..."Um, Miss Ozel? Was that really..."

"Yes." Ozel swiftly retreated from the squabbling pair and walked around to face the others again. Once more, her hand disappeared into the jar and this time, they had a clear view of what she withdrew.

It was small enough to fit in the puppet's hand. A perfectly round golden-brown disc, it was dotted here and there with smooth, dark protrusions.

"A COOKIE?"

"Mine!" This time, Lina grabbed it triumphantly and gobbled it down. "These are pretty good," she said appreciatively, licking the crumbs off of her fingers.

Zelgadis almost wanted to cry after that letdown. Dimly he heard Pokota sputtering beside him.

"Thank you!" Amelia chirped as she accepted another cookie.

Pokota finally got over enough of his shock to blurt out, "Why cookies? How'd you get them in there, anyway?"

This time, Rezo himself answered them in his deep voice. "Multitasking is a myth; when one divides attention between tasks, errors become more apparent."

"Meaning...?"

"I do not recommend making a snack during long and difficult spell rituals."

The group pondered this while munching on cookies. "So..." Gourry, of all people, ventured. "...You got cookies stuck in your soul?"

"...In a manner of speaking, yes."

Pokota wiped crumbs from his face and sighed. "Th-that's kind of embarrassing."

"No way!" Lina suddenly shouted. Everyone else jerked away from her nervously. "This is great!" She continued. "Don't you see? Rezo finally performed his one true use as a proper jar."

After a moment, Ozel nodded her agreement. "I see. Master Rezo, you wanted to fulfill your purpose before continuing."

Zelgadis slapped a hand over his face.

"More cookies!" Lina and Gourry cheered.

"How long have those been in there, anyway?"


End file.
